Ninja Land
by CherryWillow19
Summary: Mika is in wonderland but you know our favorite ninja Raizo has to come to save her. With all the twist and turns will the two make it our alive?
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Land

Chp1.

I don't own Ninja Assassin!

Razio walked into the room. The shadows hid him as he observed the women who saved his life. He wished he could have stayed with her. A part of him would always be with her since he healed her after the destruction of the clan. Now looking back he partly felt like it was his fault she was here. Why her eyes wouldn't open, her smile no longer brightening the world.

Kissing her he sense that her sleep wasn't natural, something was forcing her to sleep. Taking his hand over her heart he jumped back. Never had he known this to happen, but he knew where to go to find out.

Mika looked around and saw that she was in chains. Searching her mind for a reason as to why but none came. Looking up she saw a beautiful women with a scar on her face. Raising her hand she cut the chains and told her to run. Looking back at her she saw a sad smile on her face and turned away. Mika ran into the light and didn't look back.

Ryan chugged down another cup of coffee one of many since Mika's coma. The doctors said there wasn't a reason behind it. So much of him blamed that damn ninja. Everything was fine before he came along. But Mika was always snooping and would have gotten into some trouble be it corporal or clan. That girl had a nose for trouble.

Searching through her things he noticed a book. It was addressed to her from her grandmother. Scratching his head he put it back into her evidence box and walked away. Something didn't feel right and he was going to find out what.

Raizo walked into an old medicine shop on a corner. Opening the door he saw an old man with thick glasses. They both walked to the back without a word. Once out of site Razio sat down and waited for the man to start talking. Both knew there meeting held a purpose if he already knew why then things wouldn't get ugly. Though with the mood he's in, he rather hoped things would get ugly.

"He has her in a meditative state. Something she was thinking of made her weak enough to be put there. It is surprising that she is still alive. It was supposed to be done to you, only, but you did something to interfere with it. Gave her something you shouldn't have. Now she will wish the clans killed her."

Raizo's chi changed within a split second and the old man quickly changed his words.

"I am only telling the truth. If you want her to wake then she must face her fears and deepest desire before they kill her…You could help her."

"How"

"You must enter her world. The same way you gave her an opening to Ozuno is the same way you will end it all. But you must remember that it will make you forget many things. Awaken your deepest desires and fears. It will try to kill you just like it is trying to kill her."

"Thank you"

Leaving Razio had another person to visit. Even if he was the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello Maslow"

Mika ran just to stop at hearing a little girl laugh. Turning around she saw nothing. Plummeting to her knees she began to throw up. Trying her best to stop so that she could breathe but it wouldn't let up. Not until she felt light headed from loss of oxygen. Taking in deep breaths she began to cry.

Even though this place was beautiful, and everything seemed at peace this place was hell. Mika had no idea what she did to bring up this bitch called karma, but it must have been bad. Wiping her eyes Mika continued running until she saw a house. A safe haven if not only for a moment.

Hooking up to machines Raizo looked at Mika before touching her scar. Within a second his eyes rolled back taking Razio into Mika's nightmare; leaving his body to a deep sleep. In the corner Ryan stood keeping watch. Knowing if any one got word of this, it was his badge.

**The fun has just begun. Lol just something that I wrote a while ago thought now was a good time to post it. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja Land

Ch2

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Razio got up and felt like hell. He had no idea where he was but he knew that someone needed him. Looking around the room he saw that he was in a house. Walking out he saw Mika and remember she was in trouble. Not knowing the danger just that she was his reason for being here.

Walking to her he saw someone dressed in armor with a J on his back. Moving into the shadow he listened in on the conversation.

"I love you Mika. Please remember Alice. Everything I do I do for you. When you love someone you will do anything to be with them. Just remember that love…please."

Mika was shacking and looked like her body was turning on its self. Stepping into the light he stood beside her and saw that he was a young African male with dreads. Kissing Mika's hand he left into the woods that surrounded the house.

Picking her up Raizo walked into the house and sat her down on the couch. Hold her to him to try and clam down her heart. He still didn't know where he was but he knew Mika and that was enough. Once her heart was back to normal he waited for her to speak.

"Raizo what are we you doing here?"

"I'm doing the usual saving you."

"How can you save me this time? It's not Ozuno; I have only seen people from my past. Things I haven't faced yet."

"What did he say to you that made you so upset?"

"Nothing that would be meant as the threat he just said something about Alice."

"Who's Alice?"

Mika looked uneasy, "We should get moving before the others find me."

"Answer me Mika."

"Razio I don't want to talk about it ok. Can we just get moving?"

Raizo just lay down on the coach putting his head on her lap. Taking Mika's hand and started to kiss it. Making Mika blush and try to pull her hand away he just kept it close to his mouth.

"I don't sense anyone coming so you can tell me what it is that is bothering you."

"I was in love with him once, but we weren't meant to be."

"Why and who is Alice"

"Alice is a character in my favorite bedtime story. I loved it so much they use to call me Alice. As for that guy he left me. He promised he wouldn't but he did."

"There is more but I will wait to ask for it."

The two fell into a sleep like state before Raizo woke up hearing Ozuno's voice. "You have remembered all that I have thought you. Come ask your father for forgiveness."

Raizo jump up looking for any sign of the old man, but there was nothing. Checking on Mika he saw she too was awake. Suddenly feeling another person in the room Raizo saw Ryan dressed up in a suite with rabbit ears on top of his hat.

Mika didn't seem to mind so he just left it alone. Getting up he asked what he needed. He only told him that the Queen and King wished to see him. That he was to show him the way. All too suddenly did Mika's face change. He glanced her way but otherwise ignored her.

Telling Ryan to lead or get the hell out. Mika nicely asked Raizo not to go. But the more time he was here the less he seemed to remember. If that was the case then once he saw Kiriko he would forget her completely.

"Mika you can either stay here and risk that man returning or come with me."

"Why are you going there anyway? You don't even know what you're walking into."

"I just feel like I need to be there. But I also feel like you shouldn't be left alone."

"SO I have to come with you."

"Yes"

Mika walked ahead of him and saw two horses. Looking to Ryan she walked like she was to ride with him. Raizo quickly pulled her up on his horse. Never looking at her or saying a word he simply turned the horse to fallow Ryan.

A women with short black hair looked longing into the forest. Feeling a familiar presence, one she needed to see and feel. She would have him, he had her heart and she wanted his in return. That woman could never compare to her. She was his first love; he defied the clan for her and killed many in her name. Who could hope to compare to such passion?

Ozuno emerged behind her saying soon he would be there's. That was true, you can't complete separate from your family no matter how much you want to. There will always be a small connection that will always remain. No matter what…..

Mika saw the castle like dojo come into view. She starts shacking seeing two figures at the door. Mika knew they would never hurt her physically, but mentally was another story. Whenever she tried to warn Razio of her fears her mouth closed.

Guess she had to face her fears alone. So much of her wanted to go to someone to save her. But this wasn't a fairytale. There was no one coming to save her and she just had to except that. Razio wasn't her hero, or knight. He was a ninja, killer of the shadows.

Getting off the horse she saw Razio's eyes glaze over. Everything was happen so fast. Staying still she notices the two figures coming closer. A man and women dressed alike. One took one hand and one took the other.

"She loves me more"

"She missed me more."

"She cried harder for me."

"Why does it matter I loved you both equally."

"No dear a mother always knows that their child will love them more. I carried you and raised you while he worked ALL THE TIME!"

"I HAD TO PROVIED FOR YOU!"

Mika fell to the floor as memories of them arguing came back to her. But the subject wasn't the last time she saw them.

"Mika is everything okay."

Looking up she saw Markus not Raizo. He reached out his hand, but Mika pushed it away and ran into the hall. The three smiled knowing that her body could only take so much stress. Even if Raizo helped her heal she still wouldn't be able to survive the stress her past was putting on her. Soon she would be with them forever.

Ryan asked the nurse in the compound to help Mika. If she died then all of this would have been for nothing. Leaving him with the problem of explain what happen. What she was dreaming it was stressful enough to kill her. He only hoped that ninja was close to saving her.

Razio walked in a torch lite room. There he saw Kiriko dressed in white. Walking to him she smiled and kissed him. Surprised he opened his mouth to welcome her tongue. Pulling away she grabbed his hand and put it to her heart.

"Will you come with me this time?"

Looking in her eyes he wanted to say yes, but there was this nagging thing in the back of his mind that told him no. But she wasn't trying to break any law; there was no death with her request.

"NO!"

"Mika"

"Raizo come with me."

A dark cloud engulfed the room. Mika woke back at the house sitting in a chair with Raizo asleep. Turning her head she heard a little cry. A woman scream murderer. Pushing down the nausea that fallowed after, she checks to see if Raizo was okay.

He was breathing that was a good sign. Walking to go outside and get some air Mika wiped the coming tears away before they could fall. She knew that she shouldn't be upset, but what did she have to lose everyone she loved.

Why couldn't she have one to herself just this once? Why damn it!

Two arms wrapped them self around her. She knew this smell it was of a clean death. Her body relaxed allowing herself to be pulled into the bodies' worth. Allowing her neck to be kissed and her head to tilt up Mika didn't try to stop her body from being turned. Or try to turn her head as her tears where kissed away. She just felt and accepted whatever the figure did to her.

If they killed her then she would die happy. Her body started to shack at the thought of having this feeling taken from her. And still the figure held her, comfort her in way she mess but never really knew.

"Mika you must clam down. Please I don't want to leave you."

She knew this voice but couldn't figure where from.

"If you are going to get out of here you have to keep it together. This isn't real. You have to leave the past in the past."

Pulling herself closer to the man she lay down and just let him hold her.

"Mika what are you doing?"

Turning Mika saw that Raizo was awake. The man helped her up and stood in front of Mika.

"She was upset so I was comforting her. The opposite of what you seem to be doing."

Raizo moved to get Mika but the other man was just as fast spinning Mika the other way. Kissing her he left and disappeared into the shadows.

"Mika who was he."

"I don't know."

Raizo's eye seemed to twitch just a little.

"So you were out in the woods kissing some guy you don't know. That is so smart of you."

"I was upset and not thinking clearly. Plus I don't see you listening to reason. What happen to you in the castle?"

"I saw… I have to get back there she's trapped with Ozuno."

"Raizo"

"Stay here Mika"

Raizo disappeared leaving a very pissed off Mika.

Raizo hurried through the woods not seeing anything but the trees in his way. The man in white took off his shirt, but kept his face covering. Trying to keep his anger in check he called out to the ninja hoping for a peaceful conversation.

**Hope you are enjoying it so far. Plez R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja Land

Ch3

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Mika sank into the dirt and cried, looking up at the two from the castle. What more did they want she had nothing left to give them. She loved them both and cried the same amount of tears when they died.

"So babe girl, can you be honest with us? Who do you love more?"

"What are you stupid? I love you both the same. Your my parents shouldn't you want to make me better instead of forcing me to go through all this pain."

"No we want you to stay with us. And you can't so long as you lie to yourself. Now who do you love the most?"

"I don't have time for this I have to get out of here and you two are driving me crazy. That's why grandma call you two twiddle and twiddle Dom." Breathing in slowly Mika tried to slow down her heart rate. "But I missed all that when you died. I didn't have anyone to fuss over me or tell me how I hold the world in my hands."

"We are sorry baby girl but you are the reason we can't be together."

The woman took Mika by the neck and began to squeeze.

"What?"

"If you had not asked us to drive we still would be alive." The man slapped her hard enough for her to fall out of the woman's grasp.

Touching her face Mika stared into their eyes. Watching their smiles fall at her determination. The two saw they went too far with their last comment.

"No I wanted to go but you said it would be too much. You stopped me from coming with you. My father and mother would never blame me for their death. I don't know who you are but you two need to leave."

Smiling now that their little girl had finally caught on the two hug their daughter. Kissing her cheeks….

"That's our Mika. Now go inside and wait for that young man to return. He should be back soon Okay."

"I don't think so. He really won't let anything come between him when he has his mind set on something."

Mika's father look knowing at his little girl, "Remind you of anyone?"

Raizo dodge a rock that was thrown at him. Turning he saw the man who wasn't going to let him leave without a fight. Well he did kiss Mika so technically this ass kicking was in the making. This guy however just wanted to speed it up and that was just fine with him.

"You must be really stupid."

The man threw a sword at Raizo.

"Here you have a woman who risked her life for you. And you can't even remember what she means to you. Once you see the face of a corps."

Raizo said nothing, simple circled his opponent.

"If you were as great as you say you are then you would have known something wasn't right." He moved to strike, and Raizo stood shocked. He shouldn't have been able to move like that.

"This place is only as real as you want it to be. What do you want Raizo?"

"Why are you in my way?"

"What is in your way?"

"You?"

"No. Why were you angry at Mika for kissing me? Why did you not feel right with Kiriko? Why do you feel the need to protect one and save the other?"

"I will save Kiriko."

"You can't save the dead."

Throwing Raizo to the grown he turned and said.

"You can only cherish the time you have with the living. But it seems even that is impossible."

"Why are you telling me this?" Raizo was frustrated he should have defeated him by now. Maybe there was some truth to what he said.

"You can't be Raizo. The Raizo I know isn't this stupid."

"What?"

The strange man disappeared but Raizo knew he would have to defeat him if he was to help Kiriko. As he walked he heard a heartbeat, it was special but he couldn't recall the reason why. He knew the beat like he knew how to breathe, like his own heart knew to beat.

Only one name came to mind.

Mika

**Kind of disappointed in the lack of reviews I thought I was doing well writing this one. Please let me know so I can change if I am not. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ninja Land

Ch4

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Mika sat red eyed as she realized what she had to do. She had to face her worse fears, relive her past. Being a workaholic stopped you from remembering it, stopped time in a way, but that stopped here. There was no work to be done just her needing to face her mirror.

Feeling arms around her again she jumped up. He looked surprised that she moved away from him. Even if he felt familiar to her she didn't know this man. There was no past connection with him, now a certain ninja yes.

"Who are you?"

"Come on Mika you don't remember me?"

"I don't have time for games."

"No, but this game won't end with me walking away. We will never stop playing if I had my way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you Mika"

This couldn't be. The only man who loved her that she lost was Markus and Ryan was the Hatter. Markus the Jack. Then…

"What?...Razio?"

Breath

Take a breath

This couldn't be. Raizo didn't love her. He saw her as a comrade to help him kill off his clan, someone who wouldn't betray him knowingly, but not a love interest. He left her once the job was done. Raizo had no need of her and she knew that while she had feeling on the line of love for him. He just couldn't.

"Raizo!"

"He had a choice to make just like you do."

"What? What choice?"

"I want to be with you and you want to be with me but…"

Glaring at the woods the ninja in white gripped her tighter. Fear over took Mika once she realized something had to be coming. Seeing as she only attacked trouble she knew it was bad.

A man walked in from the woods. "You can't have her" Roared the man in white.

"Neither can you."

"You're dead."

"Ask yourself one question. Would that stop you from loving someone?"

"I will not give her up."

"Your time is up Ace. Say good-bye."

Feeling as kiss on her cheek Mika saw the Ace dissolve right before her eyes. A deep sadness stab at her heart knowing it pained him to leave.

"What's good Mimi?"

"Markus what do you want" Feeling defensive as she remembered what her parents put her through.

"Nothing but some M&M's"

Shaking her head at how slow her old lover was. "That got old even after I fell for you."

"So you still like it. And you still" Kiss her lips "Missed me and deep down you know you want to be with me."

Pulling away Mika put distance between Markus and herself. This was exactly how he got her the first time. Sweet words, slick tongue, and one track mind. But she wasn't a little girl who wanted an out from her life. She was a woman who needed more than sex.

"What you think I'm still the same?"

He smiled

"You'll always be Mimi to me."

"I'm sorry about what happen, but we both know we can't go back to that. I loved you with all my heart. When you died I almost went too, but what did you tell me before I left?"

Grabbing his sword began to swing it at her waiting for the fear and her promise that she would do anything he said. She was silent with sadness but no fear. Cutting into her arm he waited for her to ask for help.

Still she moved, ducked, and dodged never stopping. That's when he realized physically hurting her wouldn't work, but Mika was never one to be able to keep her emotions in check. So he let her body fall.

"You said life isn't worth living if you not living it. You said nothing stops you and nothing would stop me. I didn't want you go, but you had to. I didn't want your mom to start tripping about you not coming home, but she did. I damn show didn't want to change and lose the girl I was but I did." Tear rolling down her face "There was nothing I could have done to stop it. I don't like that it happen but it did. It's not fair but that's the way life is. Un-Fucking-Fair."

He looked up defeated. She'd already face her fear of his death. She understood that sometime you were played a shitty hand. Most times there was nothing that could be done about it. Mika would be okay.

Markus walked up to her and held her close. He always hated seeing her cry, still tears were evil but it was okay to cry sometime. His Mika would be okay now that she got it all out. He just hoped that damn Ninja got his shit together.

"I will never forget you, and I wish we just grew out of love with each other. But I know the real you is in heaven. That alone makes saying good-bye easier."

Markus smiled down at her. She was such a softy he wondered how she made it through life. "I just want you happy Mimi, even though I did shit too you I would never shit you. Girl you are more important than you know. So stop all those damn tears, you started to look like those ugly girls on TV. Saying shit like… I …just… don't…understand…I swear he the…the….father."

"Fuck you Mark"

"Wish we could"

"We did before you died. I had the rug burns to prove it."

"All good, now take your ass in the house and sleep. You look like shit."

Hugging him she smiled.

"I love you"

"Always?"

"Always!"

**I'm back…Please R&R**


End file.
